


On the Blue Seas

by minntea



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Charles Is a Big Dorkface, Charles is an adorable drunk, Erik the Merman, M/M, Mating Bond, Merman Drabble, Merman!Erik, SEA CUCUMBER, not meant to be a serious piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 11:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2267415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minntea/pseuds/minntea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen when you found your perfect mate all drunk in the middle of the ocean?<br/>A story in which merman Erik rescues his beautiful human and receives thorough thanks in return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Blue Seas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GQD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GQD/gifts).



Erik loved the ocean. He loved how blue and warm the waters were here in the Caribbeans. How red the coral reefs were. And all the diverse and colorful ocean life, which all seemed to be swimming quickly past him. Hm? What was this smell? There was a strange scent riding the waters, something sharp and acidic. The merman was cautious as he pushed past the panicking fish with his strong, silver tail. As guardian of ocean, it was his duty to find out exactly was causing the fish to scatter like that.

  
The merman finally located the source of strange scent and scoffed lightly. It was a drunk that probably fell out of a boat or something. Erik thought about leaving the strange man behind before the brunette managed to catch sight of him and splashed towards him, yelling animatedly. "Ello ol' chap! 'ovally rain isn't it? Goes perfect with this patron."

Erik's heart skipped a beat at the too bright sapphire eyes, eyes that could compete even with the deep blue of the waters Erik loved so much. The merman quickly decided that leaving this intoxicated and clearly drunk-out-of-his-mind man in the water would not be a good idea. On the way towards the shores though, Erik almost regretted the decision when the man, which sloppily introduced himself as Charles, decided to serenade '99 bottles of beer' to the merman. Even though the brunette had a lovely voice, the singing did not help with keeping Charles from drowning on the incessantly rolling waves of salty ocean water. Erik tossed Charles off his shoulder as soon as he reached waters shallow enough for the human to stand on and those he could not swim into.

  
Erik closed his eyes as he focused on changing his form, ignoring the cracking and twisting sensation in his lower regions. He turned around to see Charles looking at him, red (were they that red before?) lips parted slightly and blue eyes dark and wanting. Erik continued watching the brunette as he got up and stumble sashayed towards the merman.

"My savior," Charles tossed his arm around Erik's neck, causing the taller man to stumble a bit as Charles leaned in close, the smell of alcohol mixing with the pure essence of the ocean waters. "My very handsome and super smelly 'otto savior." Charles sang, tracing Erik's pectoral with his finger, eyes fluttering between the merman's eyes and lips. "I must thank you now." Erik was surprised as Charles leaned up and captured the merman's lips with his own, the brunette making a loud and pleasured moan. Erik held back a chuckle, it was as if the other was rewarding himself rather than the merman.

  
In an instant, Erik suddenly found his human butt scraping against the fine white sand as Charles had pushed him down and disrobed himself, crawling on top of Erik after all the wet clothing lay on the side of him rather than on him. "Mmm... you have such pretty grey eyes." Charles cooed in his drunken haze as he tangled his fingers in Erik's locks and pulled him into a sloppy kiss. Erik responded eagerly to the taste of patron on his lips, feeling a desire burn in the pit of his belly at each rock of the human's talented hips. Erik mused as Charles parted for a long breath and giggled, the thin trail of saliva that refused to break between them.

"Oh Mr. Savior, you are growing so _big_ down there..." Erik groaned lowly as Charles reached down to grab the merman's growing arousal.

"Just like a Holothuroidea, in it's stiff state," Erik raised his brow as the brunette continued tittering. An intellectual drunk.. it made Erik curious to what Charles was like when he was sober. His attention was quickly diverted back to Charles again when the other made a breathy gasp. Though Erik wasn't so sure what the other was doing with his fingers behind him, the flushed appearance of Charles sent another spike of desire to the pit of Erik's belly. "I want it in me."

  
Charles looked at Erik with giddy, deep blue eyes. "Your sea cucumber."

He had no time to laugh or respond though as Charles lifted himself up and impaled himself onto Erik's hard length. Erik could barely keep his eyes open as his senses were overwhelmed with sensory juxtapositions, the seductively tight hotness of Charles's svelte body with the cool splash of the waters against his thighs; the cerulean, widened orbs against the red petals of Charles's lips; and the smell of musky sex intermixing with the refreshing saltiness of the ocean. At that moment, Erik felt a wave of selfish desire take hold of him- he was determined to make Charles his. Erik put his hands on Charles's hips as the brunette started roughly riding Erik, eyes hooding with pleasure as he pulled himself almost off Erik's cock, only to slam right back in, balls lightly slapping against Erik's stomach. "A-ah! You feel so good!" Erik only grunted in response, afraid of making some embarrassing noise should he decide to open his mouth a bit more. Thankfully, Charles quickly solved that by sticking his mouth onto Erik’s, tangling tongues together in a tasty tango.

“Mmm- going to cum...” Charles murmured between kisses, his pace becoming a bit more uncoordinated and sloppy. Erik smiled encouragingly at the blue eyed beauty as he leaned up, thrusting upwards to meet Charles’s pushes. Charles gasped and clawed lightly at Erik’s back as he squeezed tightly around the taller male’s member, ribbons of cum squirting onto Erik’s abdomen. The merman made a few final thrusts into the pulsing sweet heat before cumming deep into Charles, causing the other man to make another gasp as he drooped onto Erik’s chest, breathing calming down from their intense orgasms. After settling his racing heart a bit, Erik pulled out of Charles with a wince, still sensitive. As he watched dribbles of cum leak out his human, Erik noted with satisfaction how perfectly they fit with each other. He looked down at his now and future lover while tucking the brunette’s hair behind his ear gingerly.

Charles... what a treasure Erik had found!

 

\-----

 

Charles slowly fluttered open his eyes at the feeling of warm beach breeze brushing across his cheek. He looked around sleepily, stretching slowly with a small wince at his slightly sore body. Wasn’t he supposed to be on a research boat with his fellow associates? That was where he was last night, Charles thought as he pursed his red lips softly, they were heralding the discovery of a thought-to-be extinct breed of jellyfish. He shrugged to himself before sitting up, looking around the small cove that he assumed he washed up in. A large silver fin jutting from the waters caught his attention, and his stomach responded with a loud rumble. Ah... it had been a while since he ate. Charles searched around for some sort of weapon before stumbling to his feet (was it the effects of being hung over? Charles wasn’t too sure.) and grabbing a large piece of driftwood to catch himself some breakfast. As soon as he turned back around, Charles lost sight of the mysterious fish. He signed a tiny bit before returning back to the cove. He stopped before entering though, blue eyes widening at an amazing sight before him. In front of him, Charles saw a stunning specimen of a creature he only saw in fairy tales: there in the clear waters lapping at the cove was the same grand silver tail he saw earlier, only this time, it was connected to a muscular and slightly patterned back, and glistening, silky auburn hair. Charles couldn’t help but be fascinated when the merman turned to face him, revealing a rather handsome looking man with sharp eyes and shell piercings, which accented the other’s narrow face. He blushed softly when the merman smirked a bit, bending his tail a bit with his words

“Catfish got your tongue, mate?” Charles blinked at the other’s strange choice of words before realizing that the merman spoke his own language and cautiously responding.

“Hello mercreature- I’m afraid I don’t know what you mean- My name is Charles Xavier... I believe this.. this is the first time we met?”

The merman watched Charles for a moment, multicolored eyes searching. “You really don’t remember do you?”

Charles tilted his head before the merman, whose name the brunette soon learned was named ‘Erik’, told him in explicit detail what apparently happened the night before, from the rather embarrassing rescue to the events at the beach that left Charles blushing red and hot.

“So now, you are my mate.” Erik said, with a firm nod.

After recovering a bit from shyness (Who called another man’s penis as a sea cucumber? Charles was quite scarlet as a result.), Charles sat at the edge of the water in front of Erik. “As much as I want to believe that- How do I know you aren’t deceiving me? I didn’t see any proof of yesterday... and I think I would feel something, you know, inside me-”.

Part of him wanted to this all to be some sort of fabrication, though he had an odd feeling that the handsome merman was telling the truth.

Erik made another, rather toothy grin. “I couldn’t just leave the cucumber juice in there Charles... so I licked it back out.”

Charles paled before turning red again, mouth gaping in how bold and straightforward Erik was being. The merman scooted closer, causing the brunette to lean back and eventually fall onto his bottom. “It would be too early for us to bear children afterall...” As Charles kept scooting back further and further into the dimly lit cove, Erik kept their close distance, watching Charles with his rather breathtaking, complex eyes and confident smirk. “W-wait- I didn’t even agree to be .. um... mates with you Erik...”, Charles gasped a bit when Erik leaned in to gently nip his neck, losing a bit of his resolve.

The merman purred as he opened up Charles’s legs and settled between them, rubbing his exposed cock with the brunette’s half-hard one. “Let me convince you otherwise then, my mate... my Charles.”

Charles blinked as a faded memory hit him, the texture of water splashing up against his back as a lean and formed body rocked into his own, hitting spots that made him see bright white stars in his intoxicated haze. The blue-eyed man let out a pleasured, low moan when the merman bit down on one of his pink nipples, sucking it intensely. It still didn’t distract him from Erik slyly moving up his hips. “What are you doi- mm!” Charles only whimpered slightly at Erik slowly thrusting into him, until cool scales pressing up against his bottom.

He panted slightly as Erik moved his mouth off of his red bud to murmur into Charles’s ear, his voice a deep and seductive growl. “Don’t you see Charles? Look how nicely your hole is sucking me in, how perfectly we fit together..” The merman enunciated this with a thrust, tail splashing in the shallow water.

Though the words were filthy, Charles couldn’t help but feel extraordinarily turned on by Erik’s voice and how good the other felt. He was overcome with an urge to kiss the sexy merman, so Charles did, grabbing the other’s head by his long locks and pulling him down for an urgent, heated kiss. In midst of the pleasurable frivolities, Charles almost didn’t notice Erik’s (rather snarky) smug smile against his lips. Erik then changed his angle slightly, making Charles yell out rather abruptly. “There! Ah-- Erik, there-” Charles yelled as he gripped tighter to Erik’s head and back, wanting to keep him at that perfect position. Erik grunted in response before thrusting nice and hard into Charles’ open body, reducing Charles to an incoherent mass and pushing him closer and closer to the edge. Erik then did the most maddening thing he could do in the situation, he stopped, holding Charles in place so he could not move either. Charles looked up at the merman at this, chest heaving quickly. The brunette weakly squirmed before looking up at Erik with bright sapphire eyes, red, red lips, and an angry flush. “Erik- W-what are you doing- hhh- m-Move!”

  
Erik looked at Charles, breathing intermingling with the other’s at their tight closeness, complex eyes looking into blue. Dammit! Something about the hot, throbbing heat inside him told Charles that Erik was going to cum soon as well! Erik took a breath before replying calmly. “Not until you tell me that you _are_ indeed my mate Charles.”

  
Charles blinked up at Erik, before huffing angrily and looking to the side, his mind already came to a decision by the second and third thrust. “Of course I will be- now please let me finish.” Charles whined slightly, blue eyes darting up at Erik’s as he rubbed his spread bottom against the smooth junction between Erik’s stomach and tail. Erik cussed slightly at the other man’s teasing before smiling warmly at Charles, a small gesture that made Charles’s heart skip a tiny beat.

“Charles...” Erik murmured before thrusting once more, vigor returned in every piston. Charles pressed himself closer as Erik ducked his head to the brunette’s pale collarbone and bit down sharply. The combination of the prick of pain blossoming at the base of his neck and Erik’s hot and hard length inside him was finally enough to push Charles to his climax, making him cum messily between them and getting white droplets onto Erik’s abdomen and pristine silver scales. Charles suddenly felt the faint feeling of another explosion of feeling as he hung onto Erik. He groaned as he felt the other’s warmth being squeezed into his body and Erik’s own orgasm.

As Erik moved to pull out, Charles found himself pulling Erik back, causing both of them to make breathless sighs and the merman to give Charles a curious, but loving look. Charles smiled, fingers playing through Erik’s auburn strands. “I want you to stay in me for just a while longer... I know you think it feels good Erik. And I think it feels good too.” Knowing blue eyes crinkled a bit in amusement as he saw the merman, no, _his_ merman blush, for one looking a bit sheepish.

Charles nuzzled Erik leisurely in their shared afterglow. Life would be much more interesting now with his new lover-for-life.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for GQD (Quyen)
> 
> I was persuaded to post this old merman drabble that I originally wrote as a gift to Quyen by Quyen.  
> I hope you enjoy this drabble as much as I enjoyed rereading this hilarious piece (I swear- I was either high or on the verge of geniusness with some parts of this drabble. I couldn't stop snickering when I reread that sea cucumber reference).
> 
> BEST, Minty


End file.
